a new day
by EmiKiru
Summary: This is my version on VA :D It's also my first so...


**This is my FIRST fanfic...**

**So PLEASE tell me what you think :D  
**

**"Oh no you do"** I shouted after him. I would have shouted at either the Greek or Russian, since it also had to be exerted. I was just still unsure about my pronunciation. So not having to concentrate too much for me to comment and thus have many more beatings, I chose the safe road. So just because Nigle could I had to wait till I was more confident.  
**"We'll see,"** he said, with more calmness than I ever had, could perform. I just managed to discover that he was, while his legs were moving before he swung it. I turned myself and came again to avoid getting a minor concussion.  
**"Less talk, more fight**" Nigle my coach was after me again and I knew why. I could not talk and fight. I never could. Nigle are only a few years older than me but because I have been away from school, and thus away from my training in 2 ½ years, I had come afterwards. I hated to be behind. That it certainly was for this reason that the school had polished Nigle at me and gave me special training, would not surprise me.  
**"Iora, Marina will talk to you now!"** I had turned off again after Nigle, but in the middle of the battle was the door of the hall gone up, and Jacob had entered. I had not heard the door go up, but Jacob's voice was clearly in the gym. The problem was that I stopped and turned half around to look at Jacob. Not because he was special, but simply because he had called out to me. What then happened was just stupid. I discovered that I knew that what I did was an error. I was really never in doubt that what I did was an error. I reached for up to hear Nigle say 'Never be slow' before I was hit in the stomach of a fist. It was long from as high as Nigle usually suggested, but I puncture anyway, and went on my knees. This was one of Nigles first lessons.  
**"Although three people stands and yell at you, do not hesitate"** Nigle went right through the room and gathered up the weapons that we on the way had lost. I sat still on my knees, and tried to breathe. **"You could always seek whatever monster you face" **Nigles rules were strict and I knew them all.** "A Stigoi will not pause just because you must talk with a friend" **Nigle looked at me. I rolled with my eyes. Yes okay. This I knew very well. He had given me his rules as homework for several weeks, and I couldn't I remember them I had been given extra push-ups as punishment.  
I got up and went over and retrieved my jacket which I had thrown just before we had started the free fight. I then pulled one elastic out of my braided hair. The one who held the bottom. I had gathered it all together like a horse tail on one side and then braided it. My hair is reddish brown. It leans mostly to the red and my eyes are green.

**"Iora it was good you came"** Marina was Guardians leader at the academy, had never been one of my biggest fans. "I hear you again last night did not lay in your own bed" Marina looked inquiringly at me. I was just about to roll his eyes, but seemed to be of pure fear to get more morning tasks. Rumors of this school went too fast. No. I had not been in my own bed that night, but one reason for this was because Pandora, my best friend was royal moroi, she was my childhood friend and no doubt the person that I would be awarded when I was trained Guardian. My mother also was Guardian, and thereby also dhampire, and one of the stronger. Pandora had need of me during the night.  
Another reason was after she had fallen asleep, rolled her nightmare against me through our mental tape and I knew that the only way to get them away, was for me to run me a long trip. I was never returned to my room that morning, and therefore had Luvsa found my bed empty in the morning. Which was something Marina apparently thought was a little too often.  
That it was something which had happened very often before I and Pandora had been away from school was just something I could give her right, but the last two months where we again had been at home at school. Was it the wildest I had made with a guy as Nigle and I did the workout. No other guy had been so close to me. Oh yes Mark toppled me to joint training and I ended up sleep on Josiah, but that's what can happen. I looked at her and had no idea how I would explain it here. There was no other than Pandora and I are known for our band. We felt it was best to keep it hidden.  
**"I woke up last night and could not sleep."** I started. Marina looked at me still and I could see that she wanted a more detailed answer. **"I had nightmares, and took me a run trip, I ended up running for so long that it could not pay to take back the room"** I looked at Marina. She looked more calm and serene looking. She had bought it. Not that it was completely a lie because it was of course not. I did just to tell certain things.  
**"Can I go? I would like to achieve a bath before class** "I was just about to roll my eyes at her. I knew that it was one of the dumbest I could do, but sometimes seemed Marina just so stupid, and right now it was really bad.  
**"Permission is given,"** said Marina. I looked rather foolish at her. Why all the formal similarities here now. I would know most of all just like up in the bath.


End file.
